Encuentros
by balby
Summary: Una versión de como habría echo yo la serie uu


Capítulo 1

"Reencuentros"

Después de un mes en el hospital al fin le dieron el alta y pudo volver de nuevo al colegio. Al mismo tiempo, Fujima fue trasladado al mismo colegio que Hashiba, todos volvían a reencontrarse después de diez años separados.

El destino los volvía a juntar a todos¿o quizás solo era casualidad?

Fujima llegó por la noche, cuando todos ya dormían, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la habitación que le había tocado. Matsuri, el jefe de las habitaciones de estudiantes y su viejo amigo, le dijo que lo pondrían junto con Hashiba y eso lo animaba un poco aunque no quería reconocerlo.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y es que des de qué los separaron de pequeños que no supo nada más de él.

Al entrar, vio como Hashiba ya dormía. Fujima dejó las maletas cuidadosamente al lado de su cama y se acercó a la de Hashiba, se sentó a la parte del cojín al lado de Hashiba. Empezó a observarlo mientras le apartaba unos cuantos pelos de su frente.

Había crecido mucho des de la última ves y se había vuelto muy hermoso. Este último pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara.

Continuó observándolo y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas pocas lágrimas…

- ¿Por qué me dejaste allí solo? Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo…- y se acercó lentamente, hasta notar su respiración contra la suya-…creía en ti, y sigo creyendo en ti…- y después de decir eso acabo de acercarse hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con los de Hashiba.

Sora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto notó algo y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Q-quien… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- el grito hizo saltar a Nao de la cama de Hashiba. Sora estaba todo rojo y muy exaltado. Nao se levantó del suelo y se quedó parado observando a Sora.

- ¿Se puede saber quien eres tu y que haces?- aquellas palabras helado a Nao-kun. ¿Cómo no podía acordarse de él? Después de todo…

Nao no dijo nada y malhumorado se dirigió a su cama dándole la espalda a Sora, sin decirle nada. Sora lo miró extrañado y un tanto cabreado…

- ¿De que va este chico?- se dijo a si mismo, y se volvió a estirar para intentar dormir de nuevo, aunque le fue un poco imposible con aquél chico. Por otro lado, Nao estaba estirado contra la pared llorando en silencio, aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho, Sora no se acordaba de él.

Al final se durmieron, Nao, como cada noche des de que fue abandonado por Sora volvió a soñar el mismo sueño que soñaba día tras día.

_¿Nao?_

_Sora, has venido a buscarme…_

_Y que te creías baka, nunca iba a dejarte a aquí, te quiero…_

_Sora…_

_Venga, vamos…_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sorá se despertó Nao ya no estaba en su cama.

- ¿Y si todo aquello no fue nada más que un sueño?- pero al ver las maletas al lado de la otra cama se convenció que no era un sueño. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de dormir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Entró Nao con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas aún con cara de enfadado y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sora solo lo observaba mientras Nao se cambiaba de ropa y se preparaba para ir a clase.

El ambiente era un poco incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Sora ya se estaba empezando a mosquear por la actitud de aquél chico tan extraño.

- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?- dijo de pronto Sora rompiendo aquél silencio incomodo. Nao solo lo miró un momento para luego seguir con sus cosas sin decir nada. Sora ya se estaba hartando de aquél jueguecito, pero Nao ni caso.

Una vez estuvo vestido se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para irse, pero Sora que fue más rápido se dirigió hacia aquél chico y lo acorraló contra la puerta, cogiéndolo por las muñecas.

Nao lo miró con recelo mientras Sora le clavaba la mirada, estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- dijo Sora mientras no quitaba su mirada de este. Nao lo miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba un poco sonrojado por la cercanía.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose él uno al otro hasta que Nao ya no aguanto más y se puso a llorar. Sora se sorprendió al ver la reacción de aquél muchacho y le dejó ir las muñecas.

- Yo… siento… - pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Nao lo interrumpió.

- Me duele que no me recuerdes…después de todo- y siguió llorando. Sora lo miró apenado, le dolía verle así, y es que aunque no lo recordara al estar a su lado sentía cosas que con la otra gente no sentía.

Dejó de acorralarlo y desvió la mirada, no podía mirar como lloraba, aquello le partía el corazón.

- yo… go-gomen… - dijo muy preocupado. Pero Nao no dijo nada, se giró y se fue rápidamente de la habitación, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar y más que ese fuera Sora.

Sora se quedó allí parado, se sentía muy mal, intentaba recordar pero no recordaba nada.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared.

En la clase mucha gente le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas del accidente, pero él solo pensaba en Nao. No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Por otro lado, en un rincón más apartados estaban Nao y Matsuri hablando…

- No puedes culparle por no recordarte, a mi tampoco me recuerda, ni ha mucha gente… piensa que cayó des de un sitio muy alto…- le dijo Matsuri pata intentar animarlo. Nao solo asentía mientras se perdía con la mirada por la ventana.

Matsuri al ver que no obtenía muy buen resultado solo suspiro de resignación.

Por otra parte Sora consiguió librarse de toda aquella gente y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban Matsuri y Nao.

- ¡Sora! Veo que al fin has podido sacártelos de encima

- Si uu

Nao se estremeció al notar Sora detrás de él. Sora se fijó en Nao y puso una expresión triste. Se sentía muy mal, no sabía que hacer. Matsuri se dio cuenta de la situación de esos dos y se le ocurrió una idea para que recuperaran su amistad de hace tiempo.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó de pronto Matsuri haciendo que los dos reaccionaran y lo miraran asustados por aquél grito- ¡tengo un trabajo para ustedes!

Nao y Sora se lo quedaron mirando con cara de "que nos hará hacer ahora este uu"

Al cabo de un rato, Nao lucía con un bello vestido de princesa, mientras Sora llevaba unos trajes antiguos de algún guerrero samurai.

- ¿Porqué tengo que ponerme eso!- gritaba Nao todo sonrojado mientras se cogía la falda para no caer. Matsuri reía divertido y Sora se había quedado embobado observándolo.

- Te… te queda muy bien, te ves muy lindo- dijo de pronto Sora aún embobado con aquella imagen de Nao vestido de princesa. A Nao se le subieron los colores al momento al oír aquello de la boca de Sora.

- ¡Urusai/ - gritó todo rojo.

Matsuri no podía dejar de reír ante aquella situación.

A quejas y golpes de Nao Matsuri consiguió llevarlos hasta el patio donde esperaban impacientes todos los alumnos. Sora estaba al lado de Matsuri mirando a toda la gente que estaba de público, mientras Nao estaba medio escondido detrás de Sora y se cogía a sus ropas tímidamente.

- Bien- empezó a decir Matsuri por el micro- ¡el juego consiste en que quien atrapé primero a uno de eso dos podrá hacer tendrá que hacer lo que diga en esa tarjeta!

- ¿NANI!- gritaron Sora y Nao al unísono al oír aquello. Naó se acercó más a Sora, ni se dio cuenta de sus actos.

Todos los chicos los miraban emocionados esperando el toque de salida. Sora y Nao los miraban con terror.

- Sora… -dijo Nao con cara de terror. Sora se giró para observarlo y le cogió de la mano cariñosamente.

- Tranquilo, deja que el caballero proteja a la princesa…- y le dio un beso en la mano, como si de un caballero se tratara. Nao se sonrojo mucho ante tal acto y desvió la mirada, pero no soltó la mano que le había ofrecido Sora. Sora sonrió y volvió a mirar con terror a todos los alumnos.

- ¿Preparados chicos?- les preguntó de pronto Matsuri. Los dos tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza- muy bien, pues… ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO!

Todos los chicos empezaron a correr hacia el escenario. Sora sujetó con fuerza la mano de Nao y se lo llevó de allí corriendo.

Corrían y corrían pero les era imposible deshacerse de todos, hasta que Sora vio una puerta un tanto escondida por ahí y se metió sin más.

La habitación estaba un poco oscura y era muy pequeña. Además estaba llena de trastos viejos.

- Aquí no creo que nos encuentren- dijo Sora mientras respiraba agitadamente. Nao estaba tan exhausto que poco decía, además tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado a Sora, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de este.

Sora no dijo nada y lo rodeó con sus brazos cuidadosamente.

Pero esta postura no duró mucho, ya que Nao no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y se separó de inmediato, con toda la cara roja. Sora sonrió.

- Oye Nao, des de esta mañana que intento recordar, pero no lo consigo, yo…

- Lo siento- dijo de pronto Nao-…no tendría que haber actuado así, sabiendo que todo esto es por culpa del accidente, solo que me sintió mal, pero ahora veo que tu tampoco tienes la culpa…

- Gracias- dijo Sora mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Nao, todo sonrojado- en verdad eres muy bello…

- ¡URUSAI/

Dijo de pronto Nao dándole una patada enviándolo contra la pared. Sora se quedó contra la pared de patas arriba.

- ¿Por qué a mi? TT

Al final decidieron cogerse mutuamente, así nadie podría hacerles nada. Lo que no se esperaban era lo que podía decir la tarjeta.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de esta serie, por cierto, tngo serios problemas en publicar fics pk no se como va uu


End file.
